Law
A crossover is when a character from one show appears as the same character in another show. This implies that both shows share the same fictional universe, or canon. Many characters from the original Law & Order have crossed over on other shows--both in the Law & Order franchise and in unrelated shows. ''Law & Order *Lennie Briscoe **Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***"For God and Country" ***"Baby, It's You: Part 2" ***"Sideshow: Part 2" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Or Just Look Like One" ***"Hysteria" ***"Entitled" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***"Poison" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"The Abominable Showman" ***"41 Shots" *Joe Fontana **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" *Ed Green **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Or Just Look Like One" ***"Entitled" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***"Poison" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" *Mike Logan **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***"Law and Disorder" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Seasons 4-7 *Rey Curtis **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***"For God and Country" ***"Baby, It's You: Part 2" ***"Sideshow: Part 2" *Donald Cragen **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' Seasons 1-15 except: ***SVU Season 7: "Name" ***SVU Season 8: "Scheherazade" ***SVU Season 12: "Gray" • "Possessed" • "Bully" • "Totem" • "Reparations" • "Bang" • "Smoked" ***SVU Season 13: "True Believers" • "Educated Guess" • "Father Dearest" • "Learning Curve" • "Funny Valentine" • "Undercover Blue" • "Traumatic Wound ***SVU Season 14: "Twenty-Five Acts" • "Lessons Learned" • "Presumed Guilty" • "Beautiful Frame" • "Criminal Hatred ***SVU Season 15: "American Tragedy" • "October Surprise" • "Dissonant Voices • "Jersey Breakdown" • "Betrayal's Climax" • "Wednesday's Child" • "Comic Perversion" • "Gridiron Soldier" • "Gambler's Fallacy" • "Criminal Stories" • "Downloaded Child" • "Beast's Obsession" • "Post-Mortem Blues" • "Reasonable Doubt" • "Thought Criminal" • "Spring Awakening" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***SVU Season 16: "Perverted Justice" *Anita Van Buren **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***"Badge" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" *Jack McCoy **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***"Baby, It's You: Part 2" ***"Sideshow: Part 2" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Entitled" ***"Blinded" ***"Torch" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"The Abominable Showman" ***"Skeleton" *Claire Kincaid **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***"For God and Country" *Jamie Ross **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***"Baby, It's You: Part 2" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"41 Shots" ***"Bang & Blame" *Abbie Carmichael **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Payback" • "A Single Life" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Closure" • "Bad Blood" • "Entitled" *Connie Rubirosa **''Law & Order: LA'' ***"Silver Lake" ***"East Pasadena" ***"Benedict Canyon" ***"Reseda" ***"Runyon Canyon" ***"Hayden Tract" ***"Big Rock Mesa" ***"Angel's Knoll" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Jersey Breakdown" *Adam Schiff **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Entitled" *Nora Lewin **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***"One" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Ridicule" ***"Chameleon" *Arthur Branch **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Fallacy" ***"Manic" ***"Loss" ***"Serendipity" ***"Abomination" ***"Shaken" ***"Night" ***"Goliath" ***"Starved" ***"Rockabye" ***"Gone" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***"In the Wee Small Hours: Part 2" **''Conviction'' ***"Pilot" *Elizabeth Olivet **''New York Undercover'' ***"Smack is Back" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Or Just Look Like One" ***"Baby Killer" ***"Abuse" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***"To the Bone" *Emil Skoda **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"The Third Guy" ***"Wrong is Right" ***"Honor" ***"Legacy" ***"Noncompliance" ***"Folly" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***"Crazy" *''New York Undercover'' **"Mob Street" *Elizabeth Rodgers **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "Payback" • "A Single Life" • "Hysteria" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Stocks & Bondage" • "Bad Blood" • "Disrobed" • "Entitled" • "Misleader" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "The Faithful" • "Jones" • "The Extra Man" ***Season 2: "Dead" • "Malignant" • "Tomorrow" • "Suite Sorrow" • "Probability" • "Cold Comfort" • "Zoonotic" ***Season 3: "But Not Forgotten" • "A Murderer Among Us" • "Sound Bodies" • "Mad Hops" • "Unrequited" • "Mis-Labeled" • "Conscience" • "D.A.W." ***Season 4: "Semi-Detached" • "Want" • "Great Barrier" • "In the Dark" • "View From Up Here" • "Stress Position" • "Death Roe" • "Ex Stasis" • "Shibboleth" • "Beast" ***Season 5 : "Grow" • "Unchained" • "Acts of Contrition" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part I)" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part II)" • "Saving Face" • "Slither" • "Watch" • "Dramma Giocoso" • "The Healer" • "Cruise to Nowhere" • "To the Bone" • "On Fire" ***Season 6 : "Blind Spot" • "Bedfellows" • "Country Crossover" • "The War at Home" • "Blasters" • "Weeping Willow" • "World's Fair" • "Privilege" • "Brother's Keeper" • "30" • "Players" • "Rocket Man" • "Bombshell" • "Endgame" • "Renewal" ***Season 7 : "Amends" • "Seeds" • "Smile" • "Lonelyville" • "Depths" • "Offense" • "Untethered" • "Senseless" • "Purgatory" • "Contract" • "Betrayed" • "Reunion" • "Vanishing Act" • "Ten Count" • "Legacy" • "Neighborhood Watch" • "Last Rites" • "Frame" ***Season 8 : "Playing Dead" • "Identity Crisis" • "In Treatment" • "Faithfully" • "Astoria Helen" • "Folie à Deux" • "The Glory That Was" • "Family Values" • "Salome in Manhattan" • "Lady's Man" • "Passion" • "Major Case" • "Alpha Dog" • "Revolution" ***Season 9 : "Loyalty (1)" • "Loyalty (2)" • "Broad Channel" • "Delicate" • "Gods & Insects" • "Abel & Willing" • "Love Sick" • "Love on Ice" • "Traffic" • "Disciple" • "Lost Children of the Blood" • "True Legacy" • "The Mobster Will See You Now" • "Palimpsest" • "Inhumane Society" • "Three-In-One" ***Season 10 : "Rispetto" • "The Consoler" • "Boots on the Ground" • "The Last Street in Manhattan" • "Cadaver" • "To the Boy in the Blue Knit Cap" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Baby Boom" ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Elliot Stabler **Law & Order'' ***"Entitled: Part 2" ***"Fools for Love" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" *Olivia Benson **''Law & Order'' ***"Entitled: Part 2" ***"Fools for Love" ***"Flaw" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" *Odafin Tutuola **''Law & Order'' ***"Flaw" **''30 Rock'' ***"¡Qué Sorpresa!" *Alexandra Cabot **''Conviction'' *Casey Novak & Melinda Warner **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" *Rex Winters **''Law & Order: LA'' ''Law & Order: Trial by Jury *Tracey Kibre & Hector Salazar **Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Night" ''Homicide: Life on the Street *Tim Bayliss & Frank Pembleton **Law & Order'' ***"Charm City" *Al Giardello **''Law & Order'' ***"Baby, It's You" *John Munch **''Law & Order'' ***"Charm City" ***"Baby, It's You" ***"Sideshow" ***"Entitled: Part 2" **''The X-Files'' ***"Unusual Suspects" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' Seasons 1-15 except: ***"Pique" ***"Justice" ***"Denial" ***"Rotten" ***"Mean" ***"Criminal" ***"Debt" ***"Doubt" ***"Intoxicated" ***"Night" ***"Demons" ***"Class" ***"Web" ***"Dependent" ***"Haystack" ***"Florida" ***"Avatar" ***"Impulsive" ***"Svengali" ***"Fight" ***"Paternity" ***"Streetwise" ***"Signature" ***"Swing" ***"Wildlife" ***"Persona" ***"Smut" ***"Hothouse" ***"Snatched" ***"Crush" ***"Unstable" ***"Sugar" ***"Hardwired" ***"Quickie" ***"Shadow" ***"Savior" ***"P.C." ***"Bedtime" ***"Torch" ***"Shattered" ***"Behave" ***"Merchandise" ***"Branded" ***"Trophy" ***"Pop" ***"Mask" ***"Dirty" ***"Spectacle" ***"Pursuit" ***"Bully" ***"Bombshell" ***"Totem" ***"Reparations" ***"Bang" ***"Smoked" **''The Beat'' ***"They Say It's Your Birthday" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" **''Arrested Development'' ***"Exit Strategy" **''Sesame Street'' ***"Episode #37.1" **''The Wire'' ***"Took: **''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' ***"Episode #8.26" **''30 Rock'' ***"¡Qué Sorpresa!" *Ed Danvers **''Law & Order'' ***"Baby, It's You" ***"Sideshow" *Paul Falsone **''Law & Order'' ***"Baby, It's You" *Rene Sheppard **''Law & Order'' ***"Sideshow" *Gwen Munch **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Zebras" ***"Wonderland Story" *Meldrick Lewis & Billie Lou Hatfield **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***"Wonderland Story" Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Various characters appeared in the In Plain Sight crossover episode "Contract" (S07E12). *Chris Shea **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 14: "Presumed Guilty" *Louise Campesi **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 14: "Gambler's Fallacy" ***Season 15: "Padre Sandungeuro" ***Season 17: "Institutional Fail" • "Community Policing" de:Crossover Category:Law & Order Wiki Category:Shows